Abrazame Muy Fuerte Amor
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Una esperanza perdida, un destino incierto..... dos vidas separadas por el cruel destino... Dolor, lagrimas, un corazón abatido y triste. Sentimientos rotos, futuros proyectados con gran felicidad... tirados al suelo, anhelos y sueños que jamás se cumplir
1. Chapter 1

Cerraba los ojos, estaba cansado... se dejo llevar por el sueño, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas... sentía un dolor profundo en el corazón...

Estaban tristes, el podía observar la tristeza en sus ojos, los amigos de su amigo estaba llorando, sabían que el se iba a ir muy pronto...

Se dirigió hacia la habitación, no hizo mucho ruido y se acerco hacia donde estaba el...  
Lo observo por unos momentos, no sabia como su tesoro había quedado postrado e esa cama, de un momento a otro empezó a enfermar y poco a poco sus días felices se vieron opacados por su terrible enfermedad..., ¿por qué le tenia que pasar eso? a El ¿por qué a el?... ¿por qué cuando empezaban a ser felices?...  
Trataba de no derramar mas lagrimas enfrente de su amado, no quería preocuparlo mas..

Empezó a moverse y abría lentamente sus ojos, miro toda la habitación y se encontró con la persona que el mas amaba, deseaba aferrarse a la vida por el..., quería levantarse y hacer que las preocupaciones de sus amigos y de El se desvanecieran, pero..., lo que cada día se iba desvaneciendo era su propia vida, ya casi no podía respirar, era ayudado por una mascarilla de oxigeno.  
Acaricio los cabellos castaños y sedosos de su amante y este empezó a despertar...  
-Disculpa, no quise interrumpir tu sueño- le dijo dándole una hermosa y cálida sonrisa reconfortable.  
-No te preocupes, quiero estar junto a ti... observando tus ojos...  
-Gracias  
-No tienes que darlas, ya veras que todo se solucionara (sonriendo cálida mente para su cachorro)  
-...-  
-Sucede algo cachorro?...  
El solo atino a sonreírle, mirándolo a los ojos y comenzó a hablar:

_"Seto..., cuando tu estas conmigo... es cuando yo me digo, que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido, que este amor que siento, es porque TU lo has merecido  
no se si es un sueño aun o es una realidad, con decirte amor, que otra vez he amanecido, llorando de felicidad..., a tu lado yo siento... que estoy viviendo..."_

Seto se levanto y quería interrumpirlo, pero el rubio poso sus dedos en los labios del CEO y lo miro tiernamente, como queriendo decir con esa mirada que lo dejara continuar...

Algo en el CEO empezaba a destruirse, no quería pensar que eso que quería decir su cachorro, podría ser una despedida...  
Se acerco tomándolo de la cintura y apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de su amor y siguió hablándole...

_"Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona  
ha hecho estragos en mis seres queridos, como en mi persona...  
Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo,  
Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo  
Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte y mas fuerte que nunca... siempre abrázame.  
Ahora tu estas aquí con migo  
Yo no se si el esta pasando el tiempo o tu lo haz detenido...  
Así quiero estar por siempre, abrazado a tu cuerpo, respirar de tu aliento...  
Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir..."_

Se detuvo un momento, se saco la mascarilla de oxigeno que lo retenía con vida, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su Seto y le miro a los ojos y continuo diciendo...

**_"Tu cuando mires para el cielo, por cada estrella que aparezca mi amor, es un TE QUIERO..."_**

El Ceo no soporto mas el dolor y comenzó a llorar, no lo quería hacer, pero las palabras d su cachorro ya sonaban a despedida.  
-Joey, por que dices esas cosas, tu te vas a reponer y viviremos felices..., todo volverá a ser como antes mi amor...-Le dijo entre lagrimas.  
-Seto-le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole cariñosamente.-siento que ya no doy para mas-al escuchar esto, el corazón del Ceo se rompió en mil pedazos.  
-No... no... no digas eso por favor...-lo dijo con vos afligida y triste.  
Joey se acerco mas a su seto y le abrazo fuertemente, El correspondió al abrazo...

_"Abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado  
yo quiero agradecerte amor, por todo lo que me haz dado...  
quisiera corresponderte de una u otra forma a diario, por el resto de mis días...  
Amor, yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario...  
Por eso me duele despedirme de esta forma, pero, a mí me toco sufrir este dolor que me quita la vida..."_

El CEO solo abrazo mas fuerte a su cuerpo, no quería dejarlo ir, los dos estaban abrazados; no querían dejarse solos, no lo querían.

_"Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese nunca se detiene  
Abrázame muy fuerte amor, que el tiempo en contra viene  
Abrázame que Dios perdona, pero el tiempo pasa y nunca perdona  
ha hecho estragos en mis seres queridos y en mi persona  
Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo...  
ABRAZAME MUY FUERTE AMOR..."  
_

Una esperanza perdida, un destino incierto... dos vidas separadas por el cruel destino...,  
Dolor, lagrimas, un corazón abatido y triste.  
Sentimientos rotos, futuros proyectados con gran felicidad... tirados al suelo, anhelos y sueños que jamás se cumplirán..., todo quedo en la nada...

Sentado en una oficina, llena de una lúgubre oscuridad, se encontraba el gran CEO, persona de sentimientos fríos, persona sin sentimientos, eso que es amor se fue cuando su cachorro murió..., su amo, su cariño, su felicidad completa... murió con EL...

Salió de su Corp. Y se dirigió hacia su mansión.  
Al llegar, subió a su cuarto, salió al balcón y ahí, donde solamente es EL, empezó a derramar lagrimas y para sus adentros empezaba a decir:

_"Por mas que me duele en el mundo mi querido cachorro  
procuro olvidarte..., siguiendo las rutas de un pájaro herido...  
procuro alejarme, de aquellos lugares donde nos quisimos...  
hoy trato de no creer en el amor, sin ganas ni fuerzas, para ver si te olvido...  
pero entonces llega la noche y comprendo que te necesito...  
Procuro olvidarte, y ago en el día mil cosas distintas,  
Procuro olvidarte, pisando y contando las hojas caídas  
Procuro cansarme, para llegar en las noche ya casi sin vida, y al ver nuestra casa tan sola y vacía, yo no se lo que haría...  
Lo que haría... porque estuvieras tu  
Porque vivieras tu... aquí conmigo...  
Lo que haría por no sentirme así, por no vivir así  
Hay... yo me siento perdido..."_

Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos descontroladamente, era necesario desahogarse, aunque fuera en la cálida noche que lo cubría...

¡CALIDA!..., alzo su rostro para observar el cielo, estaba completamente lleno de estrellas, brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia y de repente escucho unas palabras que le hizo sentir muy tranquilo.

**_"Te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir...  
TU cuando mires para el cielo  
Por cada estrella en el cielo amor, es un te quiero..."_**

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras, el sabia que su cachorro estaba ahí con el, pudo sentir su cálida presencia junto a el.

_-"Mi querido ángel"-dijo mientras una estrella fugas recorría en el firmamento, sonrió nuevamente, su ANGEL lo estaba escuchando y cuidando de el._  
_-"Espérame mi dulce ANGEL, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar y nunca nadie nos podrá separar...-_

Después de esto se echo en su cama, seria imposible olvidarlo y pensó que ya nunca mas lo volvería a hacer, se durmió y su ángel rubio se presento en sus sueños haciéndolo sentir feliz, completamente...

**_"No te preocupes mi querido Seto, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, ya lo veras..."_**

**_"Y yo te esperare, y rezaré para que ese día sea lo mas pronto posible... JOEY..._**


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR ETERNO

Era un día soleado, el sol irradiaba con una calida sensación que a cualquier persona que se aventurara a salir de sus casas disfrutarían de ese bello radiar del sol.

Caminaba con paso lento y firme, miraba hacia el cielo para admirar la hermosa media mañana, no necesitaba ver por donde iba, conocía ese lugar…, como olvidarlo…, si ya iban a ser mas de tres años que se dirigía a ese lugar, todos los días, pasaba entre las hojas secas que se habían caído. La suave brisa revolvía ligeramente su cabellera sedosa, sus ojos, llenos de sentimientos, que solo en ese instante se permitían salir, solo por algunos segundos, y se permitió sonreír.

Tenia entre sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas y otro ramo de rosas rojas, una fila de lapidas en forma de cruz se alzaban por ese gran lugar, en una de esas, se detuvo su marcha y se paro frente de ella.

Sus ojos azules empezaban a verse cristalizados, volvía a llorar, como lo venia haciendo hace tres años.

Joey Weller…., un recuerdo de su esposo Seto Kaiba y mas cercanos amigos……

-Joey…- repitió como un aliento retenido por mucho tiempo, fue entonces cuando lloro, nuevamente, y nunca lo dejaría de hacer…

La vida se lo había quitado, pero tan pronto… por que?... si estaban tan felices…. Solo seis años de relación… solo seis…porque?.. una pregunta sin respuesta….

Empezaba a recordar como fue que se dio cuenta que ese rubio lindo había empezado a penetrar muy en el fondo de su corazón…todos tienen un punto débil, y del CEO era su cachorro…

Se acordó que casi se moría al ver que perdía a su amado en ese accidente…todo paso tan rápido, de repente entro y ya no podía salir, se encontraba enterrados vivos.

Pues lo que había pasado es que habían salido a pasear todos los amigos de Joey y él acompañaba a su hermanito para no permitir que esos irresponsables vallen a perder de vista a su hermano.

Escucharon a la gente gritar, huele a humo …. ¡Un incendio! Grito un hombre, mientras corría…. Noooo.. mi hijo… esta ahí.. por favor que alguien que lo ayude..grito una mujer que intentaba entrar a ese edificio en llamas.

Los bomberos aún no llegaban y la gente curiosa se amontonaba y la madre seguía desesperada…., espera… Joeyyyyyyy.. a donde vas…. grito Yugi .

Acaso no ves, iré a sacar a ese pobre niño.

Noo, los bomberos ya no tardaran en llegar, espera un poco.

Pues, van a demorar, y si llegan será demasiado tarde... acaso no lo ves?.. el niño morirá asfixiado…- y sin decir mas volteo se acerco hacia una de las fuentes que habían y se metió para mojarse, salio empapado y se dirigió hacia el edificio en llamas.

Entro corriendo que, ni siquiera los policías pudieron detenerlo. Ya adentro se saco su chaleco y se tapo la nariz y la boca para no respirar el humo y empezó a buscar.

Afuera sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero, Seto empezaba a sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y le impedía tragar saliva, acaso estaba preocupado, pasaron tres minutos y nada, los malditos bomberos no llegaban.

Dios- Exclamo Yugi, ya no podría resistir mas, a si que estaba dispuesto a entrar el también y fue cuando podía ver entre el espeso humo que alguien salía corriendo, Joeyyy.. gritaron todos juntos, pero cuando salio completamente era el niño que estaba cubierto con la chaqueta del rubio.

Seto al ver que no era Joey quien debería de haber salido, sintió como su corazón se había parado.

Los demás amigos se acercaron al pequeño niño y le socorrieron-pequeño, dinos, donde esta el joven que tenia esta chaqueta?- preguntaron.

-Que, a que joven se refieren, lo único que pude ver fue a un ángel que me extendió su mano y me arrullaba entre sus brazos, pensé que ya había muerto, pero me dijo que yo debería de vivir, así que me cubrió con su ropa y me dijo que corriera lo mas que podía, para poder salir ya que mi mama me estaba esperando-dijo el niño y en ese entonces la mama se acerco a su hijo para abrazarlo.

-Entonces Joey esta atrapado ahí adentro-dijo Tristán

-No puede ser- dijeron

En ese momento solo pudieron sentir una corriente de aire, porque una persona entro corriendo rápidamente hacia el edificio en llamas que amenazaba con caerse.

Joeyyy.. donde estassss…- Decia Seto , con mucha preocupación. Su cachorro podía morir y el lo iba a evitar, el niño dio que un ángel lo había salvado, ese ángel era Joey, su Joey.

Lo encontró, estaba desmayado y cubierto por un poco de polvo en el rostro, lo levanto y se disponía a salir cuando una pared se empezó a derrumbar.

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este ultimo vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

No había salida así que bajo hacia el sótano, mala idea, pues eso lo sabia pero la puerta que dividía a incendio con el sótano era antiincendios, no dejaría pasar el humo, al menos no morirían asfixiados.

Ya abajo recostó al rubio en el suelo y se fijo que respiraba, lo hacia pero con dificultad, trataba de reanimarlo, pero no respondía.

-Joey, Joey.., despierta- le decía Seto

-Seto….,-dijo muy quedito el rubio- estas a mi lado-sonrió para volver a cerrar sus ojos.

-Noo, no te duermas, no cierras tus ojos…, por favor…-Rogo el CEO

-Por que me dices eso, no te preocupes, cof cof, tengo que dormir, solo un ratito..-

-Noo, Joey, no te duermas.., es una orden…!-

-…..-

Ya no abría los ojos… nooo… lo zarandeo …nada…. Despierta….

Tomo su rostro con sus manos y se acerco a él y….. lo beso… solo un pequeño roce… y… un…Te Amo…. Y empezó a llorar….

-Su pulso! - se dijo a si mismo, le reviso y aun estaba vivo, tonto, como no lo había pensado, solo se había desmayado, volvió a llorar, ese temor nunca quería tenerlo, por un momento pensó que era real, que ya lo había perdido; vio la muerte de su cachorro muy cerca y sintió mucho miedo, mucho.

Acaricio su rostro, era un ángel, como lo dijo el pequeño niño, le limpio y volvió a hacer un pequeño roce con los labios de Joey, se sentía tan bien…..

Habían pasado cinco horas y al parecer aun no los sacarían de ahí, era un poco peligroso ya que sobre ellos había muchos escombros y no seria fácil sacarlos de ahí. Al menos eso no le importaba por ahora, solo esperaba a que su cachorro abriera los ojos y como si fuera un deseo el rubio empezó a moverse, el CEO se acerco aun mas hasta abrazar a Joey que abría poco a poco los ojos.

-Seto, que haces aquí y, por que me estas abrazando?- dijo el rubio con cara de no saber nada de lo que pasaba ahí y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro bonito.

Al ver esto, Seto casi se lanza al rubio para besarlo con mas ganas y con la idea de arrancar un gemido de esos hermosos labios rojos.

-Pues si no te acuerdas bobo, te metiste a este edificio para hacerla de héroe – le dijo poniéndose serio- pero, al parecer el perro no soportó el fuego y se desmayo y no llego a sacar al niño, pero no te preocupes él esta bien ya que logro salir-le dijo

-Y se puede saber donde estamos?-pregunto el rubio, al parecer se había quedado desmemoriado el pobre ( nn )

Con toda la paciencia del mundo el CEO le relato todo a nuestro rubio bonito, a excepción de los dos besos que le robo.

-Ahhh.., con que eso fue lo que paso-respondió después de haber procesado toda la información.

-Pues si- le afirmo

Pasaron en completo silencio otra hora mas y el rubio ya se sentía incomodo.

-achis..-estornudo el rubio (jee la verdad no se como hacer ese sonido asi que no hay de otra nñ)

-Te vas a enfermar- se saco la gabardina que tenia, se paro y se sentó al lado del rubio y le dio su gabardina.

-g- gracias Kaiba- le dijo el rubio algo apenado. Y se cubrió con ella.

-Mejor quítate el polo porque sino de nada servirá el que te haya dado esa gabardina- le reprocho. El rubio se puso colorado, no se iba a desvestir frente al CEO, y como adivinando los pensamientos de su cachorro Seto respondió.

-Yo no dije que te desvistieras, solo que te saques el polo-

-Es-esta bien….-

Puso a un lado la gabardina y se empezó a sacar el polo, bueno, solo era el polo no es así, además que iba a pasar. Luego se cubrió con la gabardina y pues en la parte del hombro le quedaba algo grande.

Seto se volvió ya que se había dado la vuelta para no hacer sentir mal al cachorro y lo vio, estaba con el torso descubierto y con un sonrojo exquisito, se veía tan apetecible; se quedo mirándole el rostro.

Joey se percato de que le estaban mirando y volteo para encontrarse con un par de ojos mirándole, se perdió en ellos, veía varias emociones a través de esos ojos, amor, pasión, atracción, y algo de lujuria. Se puso mas rojo y eso si que ya era algo irresistible para el CEO, así que se acerco mas y mas hacia Joey.

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este ultimo vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

Una unión aun mas calida que antes, pudo sentir, corriente eléctrica subir y bajar por todo su espalda, tan calido, tan delicioso.

Joey empezó a corresponder el beso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de CEO.

Por su parte Seto ya estaba embriagado con el sabor de los labios de su cachorro, se apego más al cuerpo del rubio que empezaba a sentirse caliente, empezó a recostarle y él se posó sobre el rubio.

Trataba desesperadamente de deshacerse de la estorbosa gabardina que le había dado, ya que era grande en los hombros empezó a tirar de ellos hasta que los hombros del rubio estuvieron descubiertos a merced del que estaba ahí, Joey solo se dejaba hacer, solo sentía y eso era lo que quería.

Empezaba a bajar por el cuello, lamía cada parte y mordía levemente los hombros de su rubio. Su cuello y sus hombros, eran deliciosos, ya estaba desesperado por mas contacto así que empezó a bajar el cierre de la gabardina con mas calma, por fin le había logrado sacar lo que estorbaba, se quedo deleitándose con lo que veía, su ángel, su bello ángel rubio.

Volvió a su cuello haciendo que gimiera de placer, y el rubio recorría su espalda con sus finas manos y claro que Seto no estaba tranquilo, sus manos ya recorrían todo el torso y abdomen del rubio, bajo a sus tetillas succionándolas y mordiéndolas haciendo que gimiera mas.

Los dos estaban totalmente perdidos en el éxtasis hasta que sintieron una explosión que hizo que algunos escombros empezaran a caerse, se separaron con algo de fastidio y se cubrieron.

-Idiotas, que les pasa, como pudieron hacer eso, que tal y si esa explosión los entierra vivos- se escucho una voz pequeña y muy conocida, era Mokuba y estaba preocupado.

-Lo sentimos señor, fue un accidente- respondió un señor-

-Pues eso espero, por que si mi hermano esta muerto ustedes pag…, miren acaso eso no es un túnel?- dijo el peque, al parecer esa explosión había causado un agujero en el piso.

Rápidamente el CEO se arreglo la camisa y le acomodo a Joey la gabardina, le tomo de la mano y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar………

Sii…, aun podía recordar con gran felicidad ese momento, por que a partir de ahí su vida iba a cambiar.

Deposito las flores blancas en la tumba que significaba el dulce espíritu noble y bondadoso de Joey, un alma tan pura, un ángel…

Luego puso el ramo de rosas rojas, tan apasionado, tan fuerte como su cachorro, toda la pasión que desbordaba cuando estaba con el, recuerda que después de haber salido de el edificio cada quien se fue para su casa y no se volvieron a ver ya que era fin de semana, así que espero tres largos y tortuosos días para verlo aparecer en el colegio, estaba nervioso, se le notaba, esquivaba las miradas que le mandaba el CEO. Solo basto con una nota, le citaba esta noche a su mansión, una limosina lo recogería a las siete de la noche.

Y muy puntual se presento, pensaba que no iba a llegar, lo recibió y no hablaron mucho, estaban tan colorados los dos, no sabían por donde empezar.

Seto se canso de tanto silencio y hablo.

-No sabia de cariño ni de ternura, por que nunca me lo enseñaron.

Yo nunca había llorado, ni me había sentía angustiado, siempre estaba lleno de soledad, pero eso se termino cuando te conocí…., vi la vida de otra forma, no te miento, soy feliz….

Por poco y te pierdo, y no me lo habría perdonado, lloré, y pude experimentar todas las emociones juntas cuando estaba ahí con tigo, amor y pasión, yo... yo te amo Joey, te amo y no me arrepiento el haberme enamorado de ti…..-

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este último vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

Listo se lo había dicho, todo de trancazo pero se lo dijo, ahora solo esperaba la respuesta, una que le cambiaria la vida, para siempre…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se encontraban ahí, sudando, y desnudos. Besaba sus labios con pasión, mientras acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio, bajo nuevamente a su cuello, el rubio estaba jadeando de placer. Ya se había venido entre su Seto y él, el CEO tomo un poco de ese néctar blanco y empezó a preparar al rubio. Se tenso un poco ante la intromisión a su cuerpo pero se relajo, no quería arruinar ese momento, además estaba cegado por el placer, después de prepararlo volvió a tomar otro poco del néctar y se unto en su miembro erecto, hizo que el rubio abriera un poco mas las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas para empezar a ingresar con extremo cuidado…

Aaaaahhhh… aaaaaahhhhhhhh , se escucho un pequeño quejido mientras el miembro entraba en la estrecha entrada de rubio, después de haber entrado por completo se empezó a mover, entraba y salía de él lentamente pero con una precisión certera y penetrante. Un hilillo de saliva bajaba por la boquita del rubio que respiraba con la boca abierta mientras sentía una oleada de placer acumularse en su ser.

-Másssss ahhhhhh más ra-pido.. se-to … ra-pi-do ahhhhhhhh- dijo Joey mientras sus piernas se enroscaban en la cintura de CEO y se movía sus caderas para incentivarlo mas.

Como una petición el CEO arremetió con mas fuerza en contra del cuerpo del rubio, se sentía en las nubes, nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Te amo Joey ahhhhhhhh, te a-moooo-

-Yo también te amo Seto!- casi grito mientras sentía que Seto entro hasta ese punto exacto donde se sentían uno y el CEO se derramaba dentro de él……….

Cayó pesadamente sobre el cuerpo sudado del rubio y le empezó a besar todo el rastro de sudor en su bello rostro y salía de su interior lentamente, se echo abrazándolo por la espalda y se quedaron dormidos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Recordaba que le había dicho que le amaba… tanto como él lo amaba… tanto así que le entrego su cuerpo virgen aquella noche y nunca olvidaría eso.

De ahí para adelante todo era felicidad, Joey se fue a vivir con él a la mansión, empezaron a ser una pareja oficialmente.

Les contó a sus amigos y lo aceptaron, le contaron a su hermano y más feliz que una lombriz no podía estar, todo salía bien. Después de un año de estar con su rubio le pidió matrimonio y recuerda que su rubio lloro de la emoción pero acepto mas que gustoso, se casaron el mismo día del cumpleaños de Joey, una boda secreta en el gran jardín de la mansión, solo los mas cercanos se invitaron a ese matrimonio.

Todo iba bien…. Muy bien, a pesar de que la prensa sacaba que el joven esposo del empresario le ponía los cuernos con uno de sus amigos o que el CEO se iba con una de sus amantes de turno…., nada de eso era cierto y ellos lo sabían.

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este último vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

Todo iba muy bien…., todo…. Hasta que una maldita enfermedad, una maldita enfermedad silenciosa iba consumiendo al cachorro por dentro, no había síntomas y nos dimos cuenta cuando ya estaba en la fase Terminal, los médicos lo habían desahuciado y ya no le daban esperanza de vida. Pero no me iba a dar por vencido, yo era el gran CEO de la Corp. Kaiba y tenía los medios para hallar una cura.

Ya cumplirían seis años de relación y durante dos años estaba postrado en esa cama… y de la vendita cura… ¡¡NADA! … iba a ver a su cachorro todos los días a ese hospital privado en la que lo había hospitalizado…. Pero se veía tan bien… no tenia ninguna mancha… ninguna convulsión…. ¡nada!... hasta hacían el amor pero cuando solo el rubio se sentía bien, bueno, pues eso era casi todos los días, recordó con felicidad, su rubio siempre era fuerte…

Fue entonces cuando ya no encontraba brillo en sus ojos, me acerque a el y se sentia tan debil, me abrazo y me pidio que no lo soltara y asi lo hize, me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas…

"Por cada estrella que aparesca en el cielo, amor, es un te quiero….."

Eso fue lo que me dijo, y lo ultimo antes de que se fuera para siempre de mi..

"Abrazame muy Fuerte amor…"

Dejo de respirar.., su carazon ya no latia… y yo me destrose… lo que mas habia temido se habia cumplido… lo mperdi a él… a mi angel.

Desde ese entonces siempre vengo a su tumba y me pongo a recordar todo…, y sabes cachorro, no me arrepiento el haberme enamorado de ti…

"Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos

Que lloran en silencio por tu amor

Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro

El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós

Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento

Porque siempre estoy pensando en el ayer

**Prefiero estar dormido que despierto**

De tanto y tanto que me duele que no estés

Como quisiera que tu vivieras

Que tus ojitos jamas se hubieran cerrado nunca te encontraras mirandome

Con tu dulce sonrrisa…

Pero tarde o temprano yo voy a estar con tigo

Para seguir…. amándonos…."

"Yo he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia,

desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz

y aunque tengo muy tranquila mi conciencia

yo se que pude haber hecho mucho mas por ti…

Oscura soledad estoy viendo

la misma soledad que veo ante tu sepulcro…

Y es que tu eres al amor del cual yo me aferro

Pero como quisiera

Que tu vivieras"

"Tus ojos que han derramando tantas lagrimas, de dolor, de amor…de tantas despedidas y de esperas….

Mis ojos… que te vieron tanto y que no te han vuelto a ver …

Soledad, eso es todo lo que tengo ahora y tus recuerdos

que hacen mas, triste la angustia de vivir pensando como siempre y para siempre en ti…

Su teléfono sonó… le estaban llamando… tenia que irse…, nos volveremos a ver cachorro…

Salio del cementerio y se fue hacia su mansión. Cuando llego le recibieron dos personas, la primera su hermano… le dio un abrazo y nada mas, ya que sabia donde se encontraba, siempre hacia lo mismo, se iba solo al cementerio y volvía con los ojos llorosos.

La otra persona se había convertido en su nueva pareja hace un par de meses, pero diríamos que a pesar de estar con Seto, era como estar solo con un cuerpo, ya que no tenia alma ni vida propia, y no sonreía.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto.

-Si gracias por haberte preocupado por mi, en serio, no es nada- le dijo

Eso era, solo estaba con el por agradecimiento, nunca por que lo amara.

-"Joey… tu fuiste el único que logro penetrar y clavarse como un puñal en el corazón del CEO.. a veces te envidio por haber echo eso, porque la verdad es que yo no lo he conseguido aun, pero, lo amo y me conformo que este a su lado"- pensó el acompañante del CEO.

-Tengo que viajar, me llamaron, y es algo importante- le contó Seto- tu quédate y cuida de Mokuba, no quiero que se desvele mucho, entendido-

-Si, no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare..-

El CEO se acerco a él y le abrazo

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo…, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado corresponderte, pero..-

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, estaba seguro que Seto nunca olvidaría a su cachorro.

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este último vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

Ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto y se despidieron de él y partió.

-Me puedes esperar un momento, tengo que ir a los servicios..- le dijo el pequeño mokuba.

-Claro…, no hay problema….-le contesto.

El peque se fue y él se sentó en la sala de espera donde vio a Seto entrar, pero de pronto vio a un rubio que caminaba con dirección, se paro de bruces y lo vio..

-Joey.. eres tu- pregunto… estaba seguro que era él.

El joven rubio volteo y le sonrió para luego entrar por completo al avión.

Se acerco corriendo y trato de entrar pero un joven lo detuvo.

-Vio al joven rubio que acaba de pasar?- le pregunto

El Joven le miro confundido y le dijo: pues disculpe joven pero como usted acaba de ver yo acabo de salir y cerré la puerta del avión y no vi a ningún rubio entrar…

Se quedo de piedra, pero que había sido eso, si lo vio… acaso ya se estaba volviendo loco?

Ya se encontraban de regreso a la mansión. Había sido una tarde algo extraño para él…

-Acaso estas preocupado?- le pregunto el pelinegro

-no , no me pasa nada- le contesto

-Pues no deberías de preocuparte de el… esta triste por lo de Joey, pero no es estupido para que intente suicidarse- le dijo el peque.

-Tienes razón… bueno, ya tienes que ir a dormir, ya es tarde.

-Claro, que pases buenas noches..-

-Gracias, igualmente-

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este último vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

Se encontraba sentado, observando por la ventana el cielo, estaba oscuro, peo se veía las estrellas.

"Por cada estrella que aparezca, amor, es un te quiero"

Pensó en esas palabras, su cachorro era tan poético….

-Por cada estrella que aparezca Seto, es un te quiero…….

Volteo rápidamente para ver quien había dicho eso, y a su lado encontró a su cachorro….

-Noooo… no puede ser...- empezó a llorar.

-Pues como que no es posible, acaso no querías verme- dijo haciendo un puchero..

Si ese era su cachorro y sin más le abrazo, el rubio correspondió al abrazo.

-Hola Seto, estas bien, ya no llores, ahora estoy con tigo…-Le dijo el rubio bonito, acariciando los cabellos de Seto.

-Pero como?... estas aquí, o solo estoy soñando?- el Ceo estaba un poco alterado, ahora que lo veía, no había nadie en el avión.

-Vine por ti- le dijo

-Acaso… yo…-

-shhhh… no hables…- le dijo acariciándole su rostro.

-Sabes, te he extrañado mucho, y también he estado a tu lado, siempre, haciéndote compañía, te he protegido, pero esta vez, ya no pude hacer nada, pero, ahora estamos juntos y te amo…-el rubio empezó a sollozar

El Ceo al ver caer esas lágrimas, las sintió, sintió el corazón palpitante de su cachorro. Le limpio las lagrimas y se acerco a el para besarle.

Era el mismo de antes, de repente se sintió muy bien… sonrió… y se dejo llevar.

De repente todo era luz y se encontraba echado en una cama y a su lado tenia a su ángel rubio… que mas daba, ya tenia a su felicidad a su lado y nada mas le importaba, se acerco a él y lo abrazo, nunca mas se volverían a separar…. Nunca…

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este último vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

Se levanto agitado… ya no podía dormir, siempre soñaba eso…

Soñaba que él moría, pero, podría ser cierto ya que hace un par de días que no sabían nada de él. Se levanto y se baño, salio de la habitación y sonó el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y un par de oficiales estaban presentes ahí.

-Que se les ofrece- dijo

-Usted es familiar del señor Seto Kaiba- Pregunto uno de ellos

-Pues, solo soy su amigo, pero soy como de la familia, pero también esta su hermano- le respondió, ese par de policías no le daba buena espina.

-Pues podríamos pasar, por favor...- pidió uno de ellos

-Claro.-

Ya adentro les condujo para que se sentaran mientras en ese momento el pequeño, Mokuba hiciera acto de presencia.

-Que es lo que pasa- pregunto, también no le daba buena espina que ese par estuvieran ahí.

-Usted es el hermano del señor Seto Kaiba-

-Si, díganme.. que le paso a mi hermano- como siempre directo al grano.

-Pues joven, lo sentimos pero le traemos mala noticias…-

En ese momento ya no se necesitaban mas explicaciones….

-El avión donde se encontraban, tuvo una falla y cayo en medio del mar, donde se encontraron algunos cadáveres y después de dos días de búsqueda se encontró el cuerpo de Seto Kaiba, varado en una de las islas.- le contó uno de los oficiales

-Quien lo habría sacado de ahí… quien..- se pregunto el peque

Parado en frente de dos cruces estaba el joven que le había acompañado al CEO.

-Joey.. al parecer si te vi.… estabas ahí para llevártelo no es así?…, me permitiste estar a su lado y poder amarlo, pero el nunca me correspondió… el te amaba a ti…

Supongo que ahora ya están los dos juntos… y Seto debe de estar sonriendo, tu haces ese efecto en el… solo tu…

Se dio media vuelta mientras se alejaba de ese lugar….

Lo mejor era dejar que sean felices… ya no se podía hacer nada

-Te amo….

-Yo también cachorro..-

-Hasta cuando me dirás de esa forma Seto- le dijo volviendo hacer un puchero.

-Pues acaso no te gusta?... eres mi cachorrito lindo, y te amo, mucho, mucho.

-Jeje, me encasta que seas romántico nn-

-Pues es solo para ti y por ti..- se acerco a el y le beso.

Soy tan feliz, y no me arrepiento el haberme enamorado de ti… Joey………

Sabes amor yo nunca te he olvidado  
te recuerdo en cada estrella siempre que aparace  
sabes amor siempre te he recordado  
y te miro en cada flor en el cielo y hasta en el sol…

Yo te recuerdo   
cuando las hojas bailan  
cuando el aire nos las mese  
cuando la noche es blanca  
cuando a las siete se oscurece  
Cuando la lluvia cae cuando desaparece  
cuando la luna sale y cuando el sol se mete  
Yo te recuerdo... yo te recuerdo...

Y te amo…………………………………..

Déjame bailar contigo la alegría linda de este último vals, amor… amor… amor…

Déjame saber que siento que nadie nos quita la felicidad, amor… amor… amor…

------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, nñ se que me van a linchar, pero así es , jeje.

Pero bueno, gracias a las que me dieron ideas para continuar este fic y pues ni les hice caso, la verdad es que fue algo inesperado. Bueno será mejor que me valle antes que me encuentre aquí….. nos vemos en otro de mis fics por que este ya quedo ahí……

Chauuuuuu

Neemayaoi


End file.
